


SWOT

by qo-nos (MothersAgainstCanada)



Series: Jarrich 1.0 [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jarrich, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothersAgainstCanada/pseuds/qo-nos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a crush on his CEO. SWOT organizers and realizations ensue. Fluff. Hardly any "fun language".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWOT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I am sorry if it looks like Spock wrote it while under the influence of alcohol. I'm trying...  
> I'm also http://ussentertrek.tumblr.com so theres that. Prompt from this spreadsheet https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/13YMwuHBYwZlm-D-THPeziKoq2TLTzUVzHxKdhyBxybI/edit?pli=1#gid=1419874843 .

Jared Dunn first realized he was in love with his CEO, Richard Hendriks at TechCrunch Disrupt.

 

They had just won the entire thing, the kitten caboodle, the whole enchilada. There are so many ways to say it but they had won the competition and the big 50,000 that came with it. Jared had no idea that they had won or even that they had presented after the last night and the hours-long discussion about public executions, D2F, and Erlich’s ability to jack off every guy in the room in the amount of time they were given to present Pied Piper. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Richard quietly sneaking out of the main room in the hotel and into his quarters. Nobody saw him after that. Jared had heard a crash in the middle of the night which he could only identify of Erlich breaking a door down. There was a reason why that guy from Homicide called him “Kool Aid”…

 

Jared had awoken late and realized that the rest of the guys had left. He frantically put on his normal business appropriate attire and headed to the convention center. The next few hours were a blur as he got up to speed and was informed, after hugging his CEO tightly, that they had won with a record breaking score because Richard had spent his previous night recoding the entire application from the ground up to use middle-out compression that works on every type of file, 3D video included. 

 

At this moment, Jared’s lingering crush on Richard started. I mean, Richard was a fucking code GENIUS and the only one at the company who gave him the time of day other than to make fun of him or insult him. He dismissed it, he was so unused to having a person who actually cared about his wellbeing (and maybe he was a little code gay…).

 

Jared looked back to what he had said to Monica the day before. He did know Richard incredibly well and cared about him extremely. Maybe he did have a little bitty crush… 

 

He thought to himself, “You’re ruining it. You’re going to ruin everything. You’ll fall in love and he’ll surely find out. Then it’ll be the end. You might as well be stranded on Peter’s man-made island alone because he’ll isolate you too. Just like everyone else did.”

 

Jared suppressed his feelings and found himself around Richard less and less due to him telling himself that if Richard ever got the slightest idea that romantic involvement was prevalent, he’d have to kiss his job (and not Richard) goodbye. That would be the final straw. Hooli wouldn’t take him back, most people already hated him, and he had no family in Palo Alto to help him. Jared was determined to keep it all inside.

 

“Conceal, not feel, like the strange ice woman says in that Disney movie”, he told himself. Jared realized a minute later that the end goal of that song was letting go and allowing your feelings to flow free, a step he was not planning on taking. A week later when Gilfoyle and Elrich got higher than normal (surprising, I know) and thought it was a good idea to watch Frozen, Jared did not join in.

 

As his attraction to Richard became even more of a distraction, Jared decided to do what any other sane person trained in super-businessy-team-buildy things would do, he decided to SWOT it. It being the possibility of him spilling the beans and letting Richard know what was up.

 

• Strengths:   
o Richard accepts it and moves on.  
o Richard likes him back. (very unlikely)  
o Enter a relationship with Richard. (impossible)  
o Show the rest of team that Jared isn’t a complete wimp with no social skills.  
o No more work distractions.  
o Go back to just being friends with no attraction from anyone. (unlikely)

 

• Weaknesses:  
o Richard reacts badly.  
o Richard throws up profusely.  
o Projectile vomiting makes Jared look bad.  
o Possible job loss.  
o Laughed at and insulted (not in a friendly “bro” way) by Erlich, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle.

 

• Opportunities:  
o Hold hands with Richard.  
o Learn more about Richard and himself in the process.  
o Touch Richard’s hair. (it appears soft, like the feathers of a baby condor)  
o Better knowledge of eachother benefits Pied Piper.  
o Prevent a relationship between Monica and Richard.  
o Get the stress of emotions off his chest.  
o Have sex with Richard.

 

• Threats:  
o Everyone would be aware of Jared’s bisexuality.  
o Getting unwanted attention from the Valley by having LGBT management. (Richard would be OK with this. He’d say “whatever, it’s still publicity!”. Probably.)  
o Getting called gay in a derogative way by other members of Pied Piper.  
o Upon job loss, an inability to become reemployed by Hooli.

 

Jared had borrowed the big SWOT board, a pack of notecards and thumbtacks, and a sharpie from the main incubator to make his organizer. He, by some miracle, made it back to his guesthouse with that cumbersome board without being spotted. After he finished writing and tacking, he sat back on his tiny bed near the ferret cages to admire his work. As he was battling internal conflict and attempting to make a final decision, he heard a knock at the door. Jared was definitely not in the mood for visitors. He was making an important decision, perhaps the most important decision of his career at Pied Piper. 

 

The person on the other side of the front door stated after knocking frantically for about a minute, “I’m sorry Jared, I really hope you’re decent because I need that SWOT board, company emergency. I have a spare key and I’m coming in to get it.”

 

Jared frantically lunged for the board, attempting to pull the cards off of the board as fast as humanly possible.

 

In his frenzy. Jared accidentally stuck himself with a tack and the board slipped, just as Richard was opening the door.

 

“Hello, Jar--?” Richard froze in his tracks as he noticed a few notecards flying around and Jared in the middle of the scene appearing as a deer in headlights. 

 

Richard was obviously confused: “Tell Richard how I feel?..What?”

 

Jared absolutely panicked, “Uhm… don’t look at that. Please.”

 

“Strengths: Enter a relationship with Richard?”

 

He started sweating profusely, “It’s not what it looks like.”

 

“Weaknesses: Possible job loss???”

 

He was on the verge of crying, “If you want me to resign I will, just don’t read that!”

 

“Projectile vomiting makes me LOOK BAD?????”

 

Jared was sure he saw his life flash before his eyes.

 

“HAVE SEX WITH RICHARD????????”

 

Richard calmed down a bit and said to Jared, on the verge of throwing up, “OK, b-buddy. We need to talk a bit. How’s about now. Please, have a seat.”

 

Jared blindly nodded and quickly sat on his bed.

 

“OK I see this as an opportunity, like one of those wonderful ones on the SWOT board right there. Let’s just talk this out and it’ll be good. Possibly more than good.” 

 

“I un-u-understand if you want to f-fire me…” Said Jared nervously.

 

“I knew you would say that. Nobody is getting fired and nobody is resigning. I am ok with how you have these sorts of feelings for me but I am not ok about how you kept it inside.”

 

“Richard, I’m afraid.”

 

“Th-there’s no need to be afraid,” Richard said, as he felt slightly more nauseous. “We’ll work this out.” He said as he reached out to take Jared’s hand in his. “I’ve had more…romantic thoughts about you too once or twice so you’re not alone here.” Richard giggled nervously.

 

Jared said in a voice lower than a whisper, “really?”

 

“Yes, you’re just so helpful and make me feel down to earth and sane. Also, you’re very pretty.” Richard reassured Jared as he petted the side of his hair.

 

“A-are you sure?” Jared said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

 

“Of course, here, let me show you if that’s ok.”

 

“Uh-um… Ok…” Jared replied, voice quivering.

 

Richard leaned over to Jared slowly until their lips were touching. They kissed softly and sweetly before pulling away. Richard’s nose accidentally bumped into Jared’s. They laughed quietly.

 

“That was um… a pleasant experience. I’m glad you were here with me. No, wait, that came out weird. I mean you can’t kiss yourself and if you could it’d be really creepy and…” Jared rambled.

 

Richard cut him off by kissing him again. Slowly and less awkward than last time.

 

After they broke the kiss, Jared asked questioningly, “What now…do you still need that SWOT board? What about that company emergency? Can I help? What does this make us now?”

 

Richard answered, “Let’s just take this slow, whatever happens, happens. Pied Piper is our main concern now and we can readdress this more seriously when we’re out of the woods and don’t have this Hooli lawsuit hanging over our heads. Hopefully what happened this afternoon will reduce workplace stress for both parties. As for now…uh…let’s get back to work!” 

 

Jared and Richard left the guesthouse happily but wary of what was to come for the future of Pied Piper and their relationship.


End file.
